


Five Ways Dan Stops Casey Coming and One Way He Doesn't

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I refer the honourable reader to the above title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Dan Stops Casey Coming and One Way He Doesn't

1\. When they first get it together they don't say anything while they fuck. Not beyond basic logistics anyway. Years of friendship mean squat when you're trying to learn someone's body, what makes them feel good, what makes them feel _fantastic_. It doesn't take them long to get it down  they are, after all, Dan and Casey, they've been switching off on air for years, finding their rhythm in bed comes sort of natural. But they don't say much  Dan because he doesn't want to freak Casey out, and Casey because, well because it turns out he's got excellent concentration.

It's maybe three months into whatever they're calling this thing and Dan is on his back, his legs bent over Casey's shoulders. Casey is buried deep inside him and Dan can't feel anything except burning pleasure, can't hear anything except deep, ragged breathing and his heart pounding in his ears, can't see anything beyond Casey's eyes fixed on his. This is it, he thinks and before he knows it his mouth is open.

"You own me."

Casey stops, shocked and Dan sees it before he feels it  the orgasm washes the shock from Casey's face and his body judders, thrusting involuntarily while a smile spreads from ear to ear. Dan blinks, taking a mental photograph. This one's a keeper.

2\. Casey loves to fuck Dan's ass. Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter how  over the kitchen table, in the shower, in the bed, up against the glass wall of their office way, way after hours, from behind, from the front  he loves it all. And Dan loves to be fucked. Loves to feel Casey's fingers and tongue on him, in him, loves the way Casey's cock fills him up. Sometimes Casey gets carried away, almost forgets that Dan is there, concentrates on his own pleasure and Casey has never been one for pacing himself.

Sometimes there's nothing Dan can do except go along for the ride, enjoy it for what it is  short and very, very sweet  and either hope that Casey has enough energy left to finish him off or take himself in hand. Not that he's averse to taking himself in hand, but Casey's hand, and Casey's mouth, are much much more interesting.

Other times, if they're face to face and Casey seems to be closing on the finish line far too fast, Dan has a patented technique. He takes Casey's face between his hands, forces him to make eye contact and then delivers the Death Glare. He learnt it from his homeroom teacher in 5th grade (he tries not to think if Mrs Tannenbaum ever used it under the same circumstances  that way wilting lay) and it has exactly the same effect on Casey now as it had on him then. Chagrin. Only Dan used to duck his head and blush, but Casey screws up his nose, slows right down and says the magic words.

"What would you like, Danny?"

Dan never seems to be at a loss for ideas.

3\. Dan thinks Casey's cock is the most magnificent thing he's ever seen. He can't get enough of it. Going down on Casey is possibly his favourite extracurricular activity. His mouth and Casey's cock are perfect partners. Hot and hard meets hot and soft.

Sometimes he lets Casey fuck his mouth, taking him deep, deep, deeper down until it's like he's swallowing him whole  Jonah in the whale. He loves the way Casey can't seem to help himself, groaning and fingers spasming across Dan's skull as he tries to retain some semblance of control, to not to ram himself so far down Dan's throat that he chokes.

Sometimes Dan pushes Casey down onto his back, takes it slow and easy, lets his fingers play with Casey's balls, makes every stroke of his lips unbearably long, placing every sweep of his tongue with care. Drives Casey crazy. And he can do this for hours, keeping Casey right on the edge, never letting him tip over.

Patented technique #2  Dan's been reading Masters and Johnson. When he feels Casey's balls drawing up tight he settles his lips on Casey's cock where the head meets the shaft, presses hard. Holds it, feeling the pulsing vibrating through his face, waits until there's a relaxing, a coming down. Then he lets up the pressure, transfers his mouth to Casey's for a lingering kiss.

Intermission.

4\. Casey and alcohol are an interesting combination. Too little means business as usual. Too much means no fuck and a pouty Dan. But just the right amount (which formula Dan has arrived at by trial and error) means a Casey that can go almost all night. Dan's prostate gland likes this very much. And the glorious thing about it is that somehow the alcohol in Casey's bloodstream disconnects the link between orgasm and ejaculation and Dan gets to watch Casey overwhelmed with pleasure again and again before the final, star-bursting explosion.

Dan doesn't know if this counts as a Patented Technique, as Casey is consciously involved and achieving multiple orgasms in this one, but he figures he can claim it under the standard definition of 'coming' and as he did all the empirical groundwork. So, Patented Technique #3. Dan doesn't use this one often. Partly because it's so intense but mainly because if Casey fucks him all night then he finds it very uncomfortable indeed on the anchor chair the following night. He supposes he could ask for a rubber ring, but he's waiting for hell to freeze over first.

So it's special occasions  the rare times when they have vacation days together, or when they're on their own again after taking care of Charlie all week, or when one of them returns from a trip away.

Dan's liquor cabinet is never empty.

5\. Casey's not dumb. (Except when he is.) He knows all about Dan's Patented Techniques. He thinks he likes #4 the best because it feels like it should _make_ him come, not stop him.

It's difficult, you see. Dan's ass is so hot and tight and Dan's face is so open and his mouthgod, his mouth. You see? How is Casey not supposed to come just thinking about Danny's mouth? And it's not like he can avoid it. Even fucking Dan from behind, the images of his face dance across Casey's brain. It's not like he's coming on purpose. (Except when he is.)

Still, #4 manages to do the trick and Casey doesn't even have to think of his grandma in a tube top (oh god), or recite times tables  he can look at Danny's face and _feel_ himself in Danny's ass and still keep going.

Casey knows it's coming when he's thrusting hard and fast, eyes widening with arousal and Dan tracks a hand down his side, swerving inside along the line of his hip. He feels fingers threading through his hairs, pushing his balls aside and then sliding along the piece of skin joining balls to ass. Casey thinks it's the shock of the touch that reins him in in the first instance, but then Dan's fingers are pressing, pushing against the soft, walnut sized gland hiding behind smooth flesh. And it feels good, it feels amazing, but it works  gives them time.

And after years of waiting why shouldn't they have all the time they can get?

6\. There are many things that Casey loves about Dan. He's funny and smart and hot as hell, just for starters. Casey loves that for Dan fucking can be the most intense thing he's ever done, the world narrowing to a point where only they exist or it can be playful and light or anything on a vast spectrum in between.

Casey does not love Patented Technique #5. Dan does. And the thing with this one is that Casey never knows when it's coming. There they are, mid-fuck, into it, into each other and then. Homer Simpson drooling. Or that alien from _Galaxy Quest_ laughing. Or "Have you fallen on your head?" in Jeremy style. Or innumerable others. Followed by a collapse on Casey's part and very girly giggles on Dan's.

Casey has now got to the point that when he watches TV with Dan he can see him storing away lines for future use. One time they are channel hopping and come across a trailer for a show which seems to involve a dark-haired girl with not enough bra support running here and there in between frowning and working at a morgue. Whilst drawing back the sheet from one of the dead bodies, the body's head twists to her sharply and whispers "_Help me_!" Dan giggles and Casey knows exactly what he is thinking.

"Oh no you don't!" he says and attacks Dan, tickling him until he swears never to use the line.

The thing is he knows that Dan will remember the line but forget the promise. He knows it's coming. One day.

It's coming. And he isn't.

* * *


End file.
